1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a female terminal which is preferable for being used in a waterproof connector with a mat seal (also referred to as a waterproof rubber stopper).
2. Background Art
FIG. 5 is a schematic view showing an example of a waterproof connector with a mat seal described in JP-A-2000-208200.
The waterproof connector is configured such that a mat seal 120 made of a thick plate shaped elastic body (a rubber plate) is attached to a rear end of a connector housing 110, a mat seal cover 130 which is made of a hard resin and is adapted to press the mat seal 120, is attached to a rear side of the mat seal 120, and female terminals 140 are inserted into respective terminal containing chambers of the connector housing 110 through terminal insertion holes 122 of the mat seal 120 and through-holes 132 of the mat seal cover 130. After the terminals are inserted thereinto, an inner periphery lip of the terminal insertion holes 122 of the mat seal 120 are brought into intimate contact with outer peripheries of electric wires extending from the terminals, and thereby gaps between the electric wires and the connector housing 110 are sealed.
In those kinds of waterproof connectors, in general, a rectangular shaped female terminal of which, at a front portion, the box portion for receiving male terminals is formed in a rectangular cylindrical shape is usually used. However, in a case where the rectangular shaped female terminal is inserted into the circular terminal insertion hole 122 of the mat seal 120, the mat seal 120 is possibly scratched by a corner existing on the box portion.
With this, it is discussed that a circular female terminal of which the box portion is formed in a circular cylindrical shape is used. However, a problem may arise that the circular female terminal hardly ensures contact stability with a male terminal.
In passing, as a related example of a circular female terminal, one as shown in FIG. 6 is known. The female terminal 200 is described in JP-A-9-185970, and is formed of a terminal body 210 and a circular cylindrical sleeve 220 which is adapted to cover a front portion of the terminal body 210. A double forked spring piece 211 for receiving and clipping an inserted male terminal is provided at the front portion of the terminal body 210. An introduction portion 212 having a shape opened to the outside so as to readily receive the male terminal is formed on a tip portion of the double forked spring piece 211.
In the related female terminal 200 shown in FIG. 6, the double forked spring piece 211 is formed on the terminal body 210 so as to hold a male terminal of a mating connector therebetween, and it is necessary to fit, from the rear side, the sleeve 220 separately formed with the terminal body 210. Accordingly, while the contact stability with the male terminal can be improved, problems may arise that the structure is complicated (composed of two components) and the cost is increased.